


you didn't love me.

by adorechan



Series: vent fics [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Rant Fic, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: seokmin was right. they didn't love him.p2 to i love you (do you love me?) - can be read as stand alone
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: vent fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	you didn't love me.

**Author's Note:**

> its been almost three months but its still painful.

seokmin wasn't really surprised when they sat him down at a cafe and explained everything to him.

minghao didn't want a polyamorous relationship. seokmin said he understood. he said it was fine, he understood. it was weird, right? it was different, right? if anyone found out about him, they'd hate all three of them, right?

mingyu said he wanted seokmin. if he really did, they wouldn't be having this conversation, right? mingyu would try harder to make seokmin stay, he'd try harder to make seokmin feel loved, he wouldn't have let seokmin go... right?

he wanted them both, he really did. but he let them both go. if minghao didn't want to date him, then it'd just be right to leave them both. right? he couldn't come between them. he wouldn't make mingyu choose who he loved better. (if he did, he knew mingyu would choose minghao anyways.)

he understood.

he was fine with it.

it didn't bother him at all.

not. one. bit.

he left the cafe, tears in his eyes. he made sure not to cry until he got home. where he could scream and sob and no one would fucking hear. he'd be okay. soon enough. 

he'd be okay. right?

he wouldn't have to be some sort of secret anymore. he wouldn't have to cry over that.

he wouldn't have to hear them tell their friends they were hanging out or calling or doing anything without him anymore.

he wouldn't have to pretend that they were just friends when they were so much more around anyone anymore.

he could be free.

he could find people who loved him.

he could find people who treated him better.

so, why?

so, why after three months, did it still ache so much?

why did he still think about if minghao ever loved him?

why did he still think about if mingyu ever loved him?

why did he wish they could all just be friends again?

why did he wish they could all go back in time and never have that stupid, dumb, worthless piece of time, relationship happen?

why did he want them to break up just so everything would seem normal again?

so it could just be three of them against the world again?

he was happy for them, he really was.

but he hated it so much.

it hurt so much.

it was like they never cared at all.

it was like... they never dated at all.

it was fine.

it was fine that it was them against the world and he was watching on the sidelines.

it was fine that he was all alone again.

he would be fine, someday.

someday this ache in his heart would fade and he'd feel happy.

he would finally be free from all this heartache.

 _i'm sorry_ , he thought, _but i really do hate you two_.


End file.
